


Racecar Driver Allie Saves the Worlds

by allierulez2000



Series: Allie the Hero Racecar Winner [1]
Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Inspirational/Exciting, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:40:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27224404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allierulez2000/pseuds/allierulez2000
Summary: Allie from game Grump kicks ass and races to the finish in this explosive epic of a saga witch is fun for the whole family even if you are single child
Relationships: allie/altein
Series: Allie the Hero Racecar Winner [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1987594





	Racecar Driver Allie Saves the Worlds

**Author's Note:**

> not beta'd  
> do not get angry with my interprations of the world, Allie is going to Kick ass and if you do not like it you can text wriye your own blog book about it, but in my perfect world She can Do it.

She was in dead last place with anger in her heart. Those bastards had cheated again! Now it was Allie’s turn to kick some ass and then kick it some more. She slammed on the gas and headbanged to the crazy hiphop music blaring from the speakers. She loved cultures of all kinds, and had a strange affinity towards Martians. No one believed her but she had visited the mothership. She flew past a couple of total losers and raised her middle finger up and down. They dislocated their jaws and slammed into the wall. Allie was moving up faster! She could see her best friend Rocko the sound engineer that once worked on Grump Gamer Network. Only the real homies called it that. She swerved her rainbow black car and it looked like a tornado that had been drinking too much. Other scared game developers tried to throw raddish at her but the window wasn’t open. It bounced back and hit them in the face. Allie laughed at them and told them, “you suck” with a loud scream. It broke their confidence down and they slowed their car. Allie activated the awesome secret ignition which launched her like a rocket. She flew past and was already in fourth place! Her arch-rival (Pinkton, a man that had broken into her house once and locked her beloved Golden Retriever named Retrievey inside of a dangerous murder cage. But luckily Allie used her quick wits and called her psychic friend Lateon who knew how to use ancient tibetian kung fu to knock off those locks. She saved the day and they ate some popcorn to celebrate) He was a dangerous man. His beard was long and he didn’t think twice about misogyny. Allie quickly pulled out a gun and started to open fire. But his windows were bullet proof! “Damn you Pinkton, she whispered.” Allie knew the answer to defeating the bulletproof window question. She prayed to Twin Peek goddesses and hurled the gun like a death frisbee. It shattered the glass and managed to hit Pinkton in the face. He cried like a little girl that was launched off the tiltawhirl. Allie knew she could win this race. She climbed out of her car and jumped onto the next car. Luckily she had planned for this and used her razor nails forged in the fires by Himalyan monks. She climbed faster as her car exploded into glitter and fireworks. The crowd was dazzled. Allie was a showman and a hero. She approached the windshield but the dastardly Dr. Crowfinger turned on the wipers. Allie was forced to smash her head into the glass to avoid being killed like a dumb mosquito. She drop kicked him out of the vehicle and he crashed into a hotdog stand. Allie laughed, “You can’t be mad, now eat that Hot Dog and don’t forget to tip your hot dog seller.” Now in control of this car, she could secretly win the race. It was well known Allie was a woman and could destroy the patriachie if she defeated all the masculine drivers. She was in second place. Howevver, with his freakish abilities, Pinkton launched infront of her and smashed through the sunroof of another race car. The driver was not so lucky. They got a big injury and were dead. Allie had heard the rumors that Ponkton had actually undergone scientific evil experiments to have pogo stick legs. He was like a grass hopper with a resume. She cursed his name in French and Esponsol at the same time. Was Allie a ventriloquest? She needed a new plan. She whistled loudly and into the sky. Her trusty Rabbit Penelope Fist leaped onto the track and started to grow as she was solar powered. Allie blared the music to classical violins and looked both ways before swan diving onto her Secret Hare Victory Plan. The rabbit could compete with Pinkton and his demonic legs. She launched into the air and crushed the car like butter under a wheel. Pinkton had been killed. But no! “Haha, you foolish female. You were too busy thinking of Kitchen Coloring Books. And now I will win this race and put all the dogs into the fire so that my Perfect Cajun Dream can come true. Fried Dog On a Stick with Extra Bacon.” Allie could not let this happen. She sighed but realized it must be done. She injected herself with angel heroin and immediately felt herself grow wings. She jumped off Penelope Fist like a diving board and flew into the air. The cameras took so many pictures and she smiled to look good for the inevitable winner selfie. She soared into the sky and shot back down like an eagle trying to make his custody hearing. She did it! She crossed the finish line and the dogs were all saved. The Game Gramp members jumped with joy. Rick, Tatty, and Small Fry Joe all rejoiced and hi fived her as Pinkton started to cry. She walked over to the Loser, “You lost and are a failure. Do you want an autograph? At least you can sell it since you are dirt poor and destined to always be a loser.” Everyone laughed as Allie saved the day and pet ten dogs without breaking a sweat. Yet something was amiss. Pinkton smiled and then the sun was eclipsed. Evil had been happening now. “Foolish Allie you have made my plan succeed. Now you will see what happens when a girl is ignorant and stupid.” Allie slapped him forty times in a row while still petting a dog with her other hand. The dog smiled and his mouth opened revealing a set of dangerous golden teeth. Could it be? Allie noticed too late and her hand was bitten off. She screamed “I play video games with that hand!” The dog remarked at her “Now you can make a sandwich and really appreciate it, you housewife to be!” Allie had planned for this and revealed another hidden hand that she kept for safety. She didn’t want to use it but had secretly kept her twin and used her for parts whenever she got into fatal skateboarding accidentals. Now she had both hands again. The Dog was not pleased. He started to bark and in a scary way. The eclipse grew larger as Allie noticed her own teeth were talking in her mouth. “Oh no, I must be very high and hallucinogening this entire fiasco” She knew the solution and ripped out her own teeth, lucky thanks to get alligator heritage she could regrow them and twice as big. She could take a bite out of evil this way. She started screaming loud “Lateon you are needed. I summon thy from your crypt of cupcake cookie sunrise” And she appeared like god in a bowl of cereal. She was 9 feet tall and held a giant baseball in her hand. No, she was not a sports fan. She was a genius fighter. She threw the ball and sarcastically shelped “Fetch” Gold Tooth Dog ran over and was distracted as both girls beat the crap out of Pinkton. But then Allie felt a pain below. The teeth she pulled out were trying to bite her. She back flipped and pinned them down. “My Teeth Belong with me” and they were calmed and her dental ecosystem was restored. Pinkton surely had been trounced? Allie was not so sure. “Do you think we have bested this chauvinic piece of garbage?” Lateon could only speak in riddles due to the witch’s curse “I’m despairing through my shadow but languished singularities guide the fluctuations to an impasse of delectability.” Allie knew what her best friend since they met at the tree house fire in Instanbul met. She Punched Lateon as hard as possible in the face. This was a technique to enrage the Amazon spirit inside of her. Lateon grew to 50 foot tall and tried to step on Pinkton, but found herself captivated by a mountain in the distance. It was a bueaitulf pink with green emerald surroundings. She blushed and knew it was true love. Allie grimaced “God Damn Lateon cannot stop getting romantically entangled with giant rocks!” Pinkton had thought of everything. He snapped his fingers and then disappeared like a dangerous magician. Oh no! Game Grumps CEO Malbroro Mitch had been captured. “I will decorate his body like a Christmas Tree in Hell if you do not do as I say.” Allie knew she culdn’t do anything about it. She got on her knees and spun on her head in a rhythmic trance state. It was how she solved her problems. The Deer Council appeared before her. “Allie. You are here. You need help? We can give you power that is true and terrifying. But it would make you incredible strong. You would be like a giant murderer with a death streak.” Allie didn’t care. She needed it. She awoke and teleported next to Mitch. But it wasn’t him! It was a cardboard cut out. A trick! Pinkton would take over Game Grumps and start streaming erotic candy landy matches. They’d all get arrested and lose their million dollar treats. Allie Closed her eyes and focused. The power of Elder Deer Sasythar consumed her. She launched a death lazor and killed Pinkton. He was defeated. Or was he? He exploded into a fire as Lateon was busy trying to seduce a mountain. She foolishly though it was a volcano. Wait a second. Volcano? Allie tried to remember the truth. There they were. Alliue and Lateon before the terrible accident. Their fake grandmother Anatasaia Vivian Thompost had told them not to build a tree house on the top of the volcano. They didn’t listen and instead listened to satanic punk rock and did not CARE what their non real grandma told them. They sat above the flames. Lateon had not discovered her potential via a psychedelic paper cut. Pinkton was taking them back to where it all started. It couldn’t be… Allie knew badness was around the corner. “Lateon you need to stop! You’re going to lose your powers and shrink into a human.” Her friend ignored her but noticed a cloud that was shaped like a duck. A premonition. Ducks were harbingers of devil worship. The cult had been reborn. Lateon screamed “Initial embargoes dissipate the forlorn consequences of our remedial despondencies!” Allie had been been so insulted. Then Pinkton Rose from the fire. Their fake grandma had fallen in trying to bring them a tray of French fries, salted from the tears of an orchard whale. It was her. The Evil Fake Grandma had tiny little twig legs with swords at the end. She stomped and Allie quickly ran at the speed of a fast car up the mountain. Lateon had been hurt. Not physically, but emotionally as the Mountain had told her in so many words it was him, nor her. Her tears were dangerous as she was cursed by the witch. It started to revive the dead and Allie screamed! “No stop crying, your necromancy tears only make things much less fun!” Allie knew the answer to the problem. She started to tickle her nose. Until it worked. She sneezed and launched herself 30 miles into the air. She fell down and landed on top of her once beloved fake grandma. She cried as the legion of dead surrounded and one by one walked into the lava or fell in. “I wanted you girls!!!! It was dangerous But you didn’t listen. I burned like a patty on the grill but No one wanted to eat me!!!” Allie cried and then sneezed up into orbit and made a funny face at an astronaut as she flew down with her feet in position. She kicked Pinkton so hard the faux grandma flew into the fire. It was over. Oh no Allie figured it out. “The evil plan has succeeded. I may end up a kitchen slave programmed to worship the oven” All the sacrifices in the volcano would empower Pinkton into a god. Will Allie Defeat her once esteemed spiritual Grandma? Or will Lateon fall pray to a predatory business scheme that threatens to take all her livelihoods and hobbies away?  
TO BE CONTINUED in the next chapter when It GETS CRAZYIER than you can ever even imaginate. Love grame grumps!!!

**Author's Note:**

> If you do not grasp what I am doing here that is on your lack of Intellectual Upbringing and not my Own. I was highest rank in my class and could easily dominate Spelling tests and the Vocabularly quizes if not for Covid so my genius is used here instead of on the A+ life. grow up if you cannot see a female character aple to dominate the male enemy with easy ease and smart decions. Love game grums!!!


End file.
